A dream's advice
by veronique2
Summary: How and why Alexander got the idea of the Suza's wedding.


Title: A dream's advice

Authors : veronique

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category:Parody

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash

Date:18/02/2005

Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm okay

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

Special thanks to my beta dreamer46 .

Summary: How and why Alexander got the idea of the Suza's wedding.

Warnings: Madness.

A dream's advice

Alexander and Hephaistion heard Roxanne screaming again from her room. She was giving birth to Alexander's heir. Hephaistion had a large smile when another scream was being shouted.

'It is so good to be a man,' he thought as he kissed Alexander on his cheek.

Alexander was nervous, waiting impatiently. After few minutes, they heard the baby's cries. They stood up. Before entering, Hephaistion hugged Alexander tightly and said : "I wish you a son," truly hoping it would be a boy; that way, Alexander didn't have to sleep with Roxanne again.

Alexander nodded and they entered the room. Roxanne was exhauted and not happy to see Hephaistion there.

"Why he is here?" she asked, offended.

Hephaistion looked at her, and gave her an evil grin.

The nurse who helped Roxanne to give birth, gave the new born baby to Alexander and said "It's a beautiful boy".

"A boy" repeated Alexander with joy.

"Congratulations, Dad" whispered Hephaistion in Alexander's ear, in a soft and happy voice.

They both looked at the baby.

"He is adorable" Alexander stated proudly

"Yes, the very picture of you" said Hephaistion. "Except the hair, it is darker" he added in a bitter voice. He blamed it on Roxanne but it could have been worse, he thought.

"True, he has your hair's color" pointed Alexander in awe. Hephaistion's smiled while Roxanne rolled her eyes at her husband 's comments. She wanted to scream again! She wanted to say the baby was hers! Her hair color!

"What will we call him?" asked Alexander. "Achilles?" he wondered.

"Not that myth again" thought Roxanne.

"I know - you should name him after yourself! Alexander!" said Hephaistion.

"Like me?" Alexander wasn't so sure.

"Think about it, Alexander, when he is be king and he conquers the part of the world you still didn't, they will call him, Alexander the great II!" he said proudly

Alexander was already picturing his son " Alexander the great II" and he loved it

"You always have such good advice, Hephaistion" said Alexander with love, while Roxanne finally puked at the scene in front of her .

Alexander gave the baby to Hephaistion

"Take him"

" He is heavy" said Hephaistion, very comfortable with the baby.

Alexander looked at his son in his lover's arms and felt so proud of his family.

"I can't wait for your son as well, Hephaistion" he said hopefully.

"Still 3 months to wait" said Hephaistion.

3 months later.

Alexander and Hephaistion heard Hephaistion's wife screaming. Alexander was even more nervous than for his own son's birth and a lot of more nervous than Hephaistion who was thinking again, "it's good to be a man" while hearing the screams.

"Calm down, Alexander, you are more nervous than you were for yours" Hephaistion said.

"Well, it's just I can't wait to see a mini Hephaistion. I hope he will have your eyes, your noise, your lips " he said as he kissed him.

Alexander stood up and said with great enthusiasm "I can so see it already, your son and mine, playing together, wreslting; when they are older they will become lovers like us and then conquer the world."

"What if , if they hate each other?" Hephaistion asked suddenly, breaking Alexander's dreamy thoughts

"What?" Alexander asked annoyed.

"What if , if...?"

"I heard" said Alexander interrupting his lover.

Alexander thought seriously of the possibility.

" No way! They will love each other like their daddies! It's their destiny, and they will be like Achilles and Patroclus, they will continues our dreams Hephaistion! I can so see it already!"

Then they finally heard a baby's cries and without waiting any more, Alexander ran toward the room and entered even before Hephaistion. He was too impatient.

"Where is my son?" he asked.

The nurse frowned and looked at Hephaistion.

"My great king, here she is" she said as she gave the new born baby to Hephaistion.

Alexander and Hephaistion were both stunned

" A GIRL" they said at the same time. This wasn't planned. But the girl was beautiful.

"By the gods she is an angel" said Alexander.

For the first time in his life , Hephaistion fell in love with a woman. He had tears in his eyes.

Alexander was already all exicted. He looked carefully at her. "See, Hephaistion, the gods's gift to us! Junior has your hair and your daughter has my nose."

Hephaistion looked closely and it was true. They had the same nose.

"So we need a name. Wait Hephaistion - you chose my son's name , it's my turn to chose your daughter's name."

Hephaistion nodded.

Alexander thought deeply and then his eyes lit up.

"Alexandra!"

Hephaistion was surprised a little, then said "great."

"So Alexandra, look at your daddies," said Alexander.

Hephaistion gave his daughter to his lover because he couldn't wait to have her in his arms.

"She is sooooo cute" he said, suddenly his eyes grew wide.

" By the gods! A girl! This is even better Hephaistion" he said.

" Really?" asked Hephaistion

" This is another proof that the gods favours us!" Alexander stated.

"What do you mean?" Asked a curious Hephaistion

"They can marry! We are going to marry them right now! Or at least in a month, the time we will need to prepare the ceremony and festivities and all."

Hephaistion smiled "our babies, wife and husband"

One month later, everybody was at the sumptuous wedding ceremony of Alexander and Alexandra.

Hephaistion had his baby girl in his arms and was in front of Alexander who was with his son.

The priest asked Alexandra if she wanted to take Alexander to her husband and she began to cry.

Both Alexander and Hephaistion said proudly, "oh, she said yes".

The generals and Roxanne were crying their hearts out - but not because of any warm emotions they felt. They were desperate.

The newly born married couple was celebrated with joy by their fathers.

The morning came as Alexander woke up with a little headache. He opened his eyes slowly when he saw Roxanne still asleep next to him. He jumped at her sigh.

"Why was she here?" he wondered, then began to recall what was reality and what was the part of his dream. A dream! He didn't have a son, neither did Hephaistion have a daughter. How sad he felt. He was with Roxanne because last night he tried again to have an heir. This must have influenced his dream, or maybe this was a dream sent by the gods to show him the way!

But Hephaistion wasn't married, didn't want to marry , wasn't interested even in producing an heir; only Alexander's heir mattered to him. Alexander thought this was a sign; with this he would have no trouble persuading his lover to take a wife... He thought again, a royal as a wife would be even better - and how convenient, Drypetis was still available!

As he stood up he thought deeper, yes but the generals in his dreams were not that happy. How could he convince Hephaistion to suddenly marry a princess... he needed something to cover it. Well, they would all married Persians! So, it would be an order and even Hephaistion coudn't refuse. It had to be an order, just in case, because Hephaistion could be stubborn sometimes.

He went straight to Hephaistion's room with his great idea for the future and entered. Hephaistion, who was already awake, was putting on his eye liner.

"Guess what?" said Alexander with a huge smile.

the end


End file.
